What's That Shadow?
What's That Shadow? file:What's That Shadow?.jpg Clip from What's That Shadow? # Barney Theme Song (A Very Special Delivery!'s version) (Clip from What's That Shadow? and Audio from A Very Special Delivery!) # Barney Did You Ever See a Lassie? (2003 version) (Clip from What's That Shadow? and Audio from Play Piano with Me!) # The Storm Coming from this way I better going inside! (Clip and audio from What's That Shadow? and Audio from Good, Clean Fun!) # Min says "Rain!". (Clip from What's That Shadow? and Audio from It's a Rainy Day!) # The Storm is afraid Barney comes to life, Storm until If All the Raindrops!!!!!!! (Clip from What's That Shadow? and Audio from A Picture of Health, E-I-E-I-O, Honk! Honk! A Goose On The Loose!, Caring Hearts and A Package of Friendship!) # Barney comes to life (E-I-E-I-O) (Clip from What's That Shadow? and Audio from E-I-E-I-O) # But Sometimes The Rain Storm Not Afraid! (Clip and audio from What's That Shadow? and Audio from Honk! Honk! A Goose On The Loose! and Caring Hearts!) # Barney If All the Raindrops (1998 version) (Clip from What's That Shadow? and Audio from A Package of Friendship!) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Barney I love you (Makes The Team!'s version) (Clip from What's That Shadow? and Audio from Makes The Team!) # # # # #Barney End Credits (Barney's Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun!'s version) (Clip from What's That Shadow? and Audio from Barney's Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun!) Audio from What's That Shadow? # Barney Theme Song (What's That Shadow?'s version) (Clip from Play for Exercise! and Audio from What's That Shadow?) # Barney Did You Ever See a Lassie? (1992 version) (Clip from Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm / A "Little" Mother Goose and Audio from What's That Shadow? and Barney's Magical Musical Adventure) # Let's put the pizza! (Clip and audio from Barney's Adventure Bus and Audio from Celebrating Around the World! and What's That Shadow?) # It's Rain again! (Clip from It's Raining, It's Pouring... and Audio from What's That Shadow?) # The doctor everybody getting hurt at all! (Clip from A Picture of Health and Audio from What's That Shadow?) # Barney comes to life (What's That Shadow?) (Clip from My Favorite Things! and Audio from What's That Shadow?) # Mother Goose comes to visit! (Clip and audio from Honk! Honk! A Goose On The Loose! and Audio from Barney's Big Surprise! and What's That Shadow?) # My locket is missing! (Clip and audio from At Home with Animals and Audio from What's That Shadow?) # Baby Bop and BJ pretends! OH MY! (Clip and audio from Trading Places! and Audio from The Dentist Makes Me Smile, All Mixed Up! and What's That Shadow?) # Barney If All the Raindrops (1992 Version) (Clip from Be My Valentine, Love Barney and Audio from What's That Shadow?) # Barney, Hannah and Emily go to the treehouse to see Curtis and Chip! (Clip and audio from It's a Rainy Day! and Audio from What's That Shadow?) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Barney comes to play (What's That Shadow?) (Clip from Who's Your Neighbor? and Audio from What's That Shadow?) # Barney Says Segment (What's That Shadow?) ( # And remember, I Love You! (What's That Shadow?'s version) (Clip from Barney Songs (video) and Audio from What's That Shadow?) # Barney End Credits (What's That Shadow?'s version) (Clip from Our Earth, Our Home! and Audio from What's That Shadow?) (Complete Episode) Part 1 to 24 in Aired on 1996 Coming Be Still Later on YouTube (Time Life Version) Part 1 to 28 Coming Soon on YouTube (1996 Version) Part 1 to 30 Coming Be Still Later on YouTube (2002 Version) Part 1 to 33 Coming Soon on YouTube!!!! Yes!!!!!!! 2002 Release Opening!!!! # Lyrick Studios FBI Warning # Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning # Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) # Bob the Builder: The Big Game Trailer # Kipper's Amazing Discoveries Trailer # The Wiggles: Hoop Dee Doo It's a Wiggly Party Trailer # Barney's Round and Round We Go Trailer # Barney & Friends Intro (Season 1 Version) # What's That Shadow Title Card!!!! Closing # Barney Says Segment (What's That Shadow) # Long End Credits # Graduates of Toddlers Commercial (2001) # Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) Category:Barney & Friends First Generation